Imprints Are Dangerous
by SkyFallOuch
Summary: Jacob Black is attending Bella and Edward's wedding. What would he do now? Jacob/Leah


**Disclaimer:** The Twilight sage, does **not **belong to me, it belongs to the wonderful writer, **Stephenie Meyer**.

**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO STILL DIDN'T READ _ECLIPSE_ YET!**

Hope you Enjoy

Leah/Jacob

* * *

**Imprints is love at first sight but more accurate...What if Jacob's definition was a little off?**

_Oh Jacob Black, looks at the mess you got yourself into. I can't believe you fell in __love__ with Bella and she claimed to love you back, but not enough as the bloodsucker. Hey! Look at this, her vampire boy decided to give you a sweet invitation of their wedding. Psh. Like I would want to attend...yet you did moron,_ I thought as I sat on one of the pews, ready for the bride's grand entrance. Edward Cullen – the leech – was giving me glares as he read my mind. How I would love to mess with his mind right now but this was Bella's special day...Damn.

_Bloodsucker you better take good care of her,_ I thought bitterly as I gave icily glares at the damned Cullen.

"I promise," he mouthed as he gave me a sincere smile. I snorted.

"Isn't it just adorable?" Leah asked as she sat next to Emily and me next to her.

Was she out of her mind? This was _not _adorable and for her information, she wasn't suppose to be so joyous about the whole thing in the first place. She barely knew Bella, and she even stated one time to me, _"I don't even_ like _Bella Swan."_ Of course, I think she didn't mean it _that_ way during that situation.

"Aw, wouldn't you like to have a wedding day like this, Leah? Too bad your chance was gone, long ago," I snorted again as I made my remark. Leah gave me a dirty look and turned to look at Sam – him sitting next to Emily on the other side. Sam as well was giving me a disapproving look as I made the wrong choice of words. What was wrong with Leah? I'm starting to understand why Sam had an imprint on Emily instead.

"I don't know how to put up with you Jacob, really," sadness toned her voice.

"The same way I put up with you Leah," I retorted.

"This is not the time to argue, it's about to start," Sam intruded our little fight affair. I snorted again – seeming to be a habit now – as the double doors finally opened.

Bella walked in with her glamorous wedding dress, with Charlie in hand.

_She is beautiful, the pesky mosquito doesn't deserve her,_ I thought mindlessly, forgetting about Cullen's special "power."

I looked over to see that Bat-face wasn't troubled at all...Must be tuning me out now.

I sat impatiently on the pew as Bella slowly made her way. She finally stopped walking and was now near the minister and her dear sucker boy.

I started tuning out of it, vows, everything...

_Think positive Jacob, she made her own choice and she doesn't seem to regret it,_ I thought with a frown, not really convincing myself.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Isabelle Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life, till death do us apart," Edward stated as his gaze never left Bella's eyes. Bella's mouth twitched, trying to hide a smile.

_"Till death do us apart," very funny Cullen...You two won't even die once Bella is changed!_ _Wow._ _This is it Jacob, they are getting married, and I'm just going to sit and watch it like a play; except no acting...Very clever simile, Jake,_ my breath gained up as Bella was about to make her speech.

For a quick second, Bella's eyes locked onto mine; shock was written all over her face. During that brief moment, I wanted to sweep Bella off of her feet and flee somewhere no one would ever find us. Of course, my fantasies were nothing but hope.

Bella gave a small smile and turned back to Edward.

That smile...it held so much meaning to it. Bella was happy that I came to see their wedding. She was happy to _see _me. That smile also meant something much more than I thought it would mean. It was the first time, when Bella would truly look happy and this was her day. She made up her mind clearly and this is what she ever wanted. She loved Edward and he loved her back. That bloodsucker just had to make things so sappy.

"I, Isabelle Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life, till death do us apart," she finally broke into a giggling fit.

_I love you so much Bella and you finally found true happiness...I'm happy for you. Blood_–_Edward! Make her a happy woman, you ass. _I sighed.

Once again Bella's eyes were on mine and I gave a snort, stick out my tongue, and gave a smile that felt so _right. _

"You may kiss the bride," the minister finally finished. Bella turned her gaze to Edward and they both locked lips.

"It's so beautiful," Leah sobbed.

"Shut up," I stated as I still looked at them both. It was really beautiful.

Just that moment, Edward picked up Bella, carrying her down the aisle and he kicked open the door. A limousine was waiting for them both as he opened up the back seat door for Bella. She climbed in before him and suddenly – very unpredictable – Edward turned around and faced me.

"Thank you for everythingJacob!" Edward yelled with happiness in his tone.

I snickered and finally smiled to him for the first time, showing approval for them both.

"Everything for Bella, Cullen!" I shouted back.

It was that moment that they took off...Never to see Bella again.

Bella, who was she again? She's my family friend, my best friend...that seemed right.

It was then that I started to notice my surrounding.

_Whoa, Bella was like a drug, _I thought smugly.

Renee – Bella's mom – was crying on Phil, stating lines such as, "my baby girl is finally all grown up."

Charlie had tear stained eyes as he was standing with Billy.

Leah was sobbing all over Emily as she slowly patted her back. This wasn't even Leah's special day; I can't believe she's like that.

I stood next to Sam, smiling still at the long path that the limo had taken Mr. and Mrs. Cullen off to.

All of a sudden something flung onto me and all I heard were cries being muffled by my shoulder. I looked down to see Leah crying on me now.

"What are you doing Leah?" I asked her harshly. She slowly looked up to me with her teary eyes, as tears still streamed down her face.

Just for that moment, I wanted to hold Leah tightly against my body. I wanted to wipe away her tears and say everything was alright. I wanted her to hold me back. I wanted her lips on mine. I wanted...her...

* * *

Billy came into my room and handed me the phone as I groggily sat up and answered it.

_"Jacob?!" _the other line asked, – I knew who it was – it was Bella.

"Yeah it's me."

_"I'm so glad you came to the wedding Jacob! Although I gave Edward a scolding afterwards for doing something that I forbid because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm truly so_–_"_

It was time for me to cut into her sentence. I knew exactly what she was thinking about. "I had an imprint."

_"I know that, you had an imprint on me...And I'm really_–_"_

"Not you Bella...someone else."

_"Who?"_ she asked, her voice was all of a suddenly surprised.

"...Leah," I stated shamefully.

_"That is wonderful Jake! I'm so happy for you!"_

"Sure, sure, well I need to go now, bye Bella...Have fun with Bloodsucker."

I heard her chuckle on the other line. _"Good bye Jacob and if I could possibly ever see you again...I would like to see you with Leah. I also want to say I'm so happy...Thank you Jake."_

"No problem, bye Bells."

_"Bye Jake."_ The other line went dead.

I sighed and looked up to see my father's bewildered expression.

"Dad...I think...I have something going on...for older women," I sighed again, defeated.

* * *

Bella was Jacob's drug...So now he snapped out of it and guess who he sees?? Yupp, Leah...tehehehe

I hope this little short one-shot isn't that bad. After reading Eclipse and had something with Jacob's point of view for the epilogue, I thought there could possibly be something with Jacob and Leah?? Who knows, only Stephanie Meyer would.

Edward and Bella...are so **cute together! **: )

I have to give a short notice. I'm not ashame to admit, but I never attented a wedding at a church that involves the flower girl, minister, etc. I'm sorry if a real wedding doesn't go like this. All the weddings I've attented to was the traditional chinese wedding...Something I don't quite enjoy since most of the time I don't even know the people there.

Well I hope you all enjoyed: P


End file.
